


Hibiscus sabdariffa

by siobhrag



Series: Herbal Teas and Love Notes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tea, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus knows the way to make Harry's lunch break better, even if he himself is absent.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Herbal Teas and Love Notes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Hibiscus sabdariffa

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Harry nervously glanced at his watch, for the fifth time in the last five minutes. The meeting was abysmally long. The Head Auror sure liked to talk.

Harry looked at his watch again and almost groaned. His lunch time has already begun. He wasn’t usually that prone on keeping his schedule, but today he had a good reason for doing it. Severus was leaving on a weeklong conference, and it was imperative for Harry to see him off. 

Finally, the Aurors were dismissed. Harry was the first one to leave the conference room, almost rushing out. Several of his colleagues gave him a strange look. Harry barely noticed.

He had to run all the way down to the Atrium to leave the Ministry. He could Apparate, naturally, there would have been no problem for him to break through the wards, but the explanatory paperwork would be gruesome.

Dashing out of the Ministry and ducking into the dark Muggle-repelled alleyway, Harry Apparated home. 

“Severus?” 

No answer.

Harry slumped on the floor. He didn’t make it. Severus had already left. 

With a sigh Harry rose from the floor. Just as well, at least he could have a proper lunch and not poison himself with the Ministry standard issue cardboard sandwiches.

Harry walked into the kitchen and gasped in surprise.

Not only had Severus made him lunch (and stoked their fridge to last Harry all five days), he had also prepared a perfectly brewed cup of Harry’s favourite hibiscus tea. Harry sat at the table and inhaled the tart and tangy aroma.

Harry smiled remembering how he did something similar when they still lived at Hogwarts. He wasn’t surprised to see a small piece of parchment under the saucer. He unfolded it, still smiling, knowing what he would read there.

_Don’t burn down the house._  
_Love you._  
_S._

Clutching the note to his chest, Harry took a sip of a dark red liquid. His eyes closed in delight. Harry leaned back in his chair, took another sip and re-read the note. 

Five days is not that long a time. Actually, it’s just enough time to prepare some special surprise for Severus. 

The mid-day sun caught on a silver ring on his left hand. Yes, Severus definitely deserves something special. And Harry might just know exactly what would make Severus happy.


End file.
